


Clowns, arrows, and flaming death (Not really)

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: They say the first day is always the hardest [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Budapest, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint was in the circus, Crime Fighting, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hydra (Marvel), I am no good at tags, If I think of more I will add them, M/M, Mild Language, Possibly Triggering, The circus is not happy with Clint, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always remember budapest differently.... But is it really that different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns, arrows, and flaming death (Not really)

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to put them in Budapest. :D Also, there is a lot of fighting in this one, but I suck at writing it, so I apologize in advance.

It was her first REAL mission. She was actually going out of the country, going in with Clint, and going to fight whatever evil lay beyond the scope of his rifle. She was to watch and be his back up.

 

Funny how nothing in her life EVER goes according to plan. Well, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Back to the beginning.

 

* * *

 

"God I HATE early morning flights!" Clint whined, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder.

 

"Oh shut up. Weren't you telling me yesterday how easy this was going to be? How we could sleep the whole way there and do this with our eyes closed?" Natasha taunted, handing him a mug of coffee.

 

"This is why we brought you in," Clint moaned, gulping at the hot liquid, only stopping to wince when he burnt his tongue.

 

"You know, it tastes better if you don't burn your tongue," Natasha muttered, her own bag on her shoulder as they made their way to the car, and then to SHIELD. SHIELD had been a lot easier to handle since Clint had taken her home. She still didn't remember what had happened when she had been here before, but Clint did a good job catching her up. Pinkie Bear stayed though. He always did. He was tucked away inside her bag, where only Phil, Clint, and herself knew.

 

* * * *

 

"Clint, seriously, we NEED to pick a date," Phil grumbled as they slowly settled into their hotel room. It made Natasha laugh. The wedding was literally all planned out, EXCEPT for the actual date. She was to be Clint's best lady, and Maria the Matron of Honor for Phil.

 

"Babes, relax, we've got bigger fish to fry than that right now," Clint whined, chucking off his boots as he flopped onto the bed. Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

"Such a child," She muttered.

 

"Hey! I'm TRYING to be responsible and actually focus on our mission for once!" Clint pouted. This earned him a kiss, and Natasha melting on to her bed. They were to leave at dusk to survey the area, so might as well catch up on sleep until then...

 

* * * *

 

"Ugh, how long does it take to have a super secret weapons and drug deal?" Clint whined.

 

"Shut up Barton," Natasha said. "This is going to be easy."

 

"That's what they all say. They said YOU would be easy too," He muttered.

 

"Hey!" She growled, pinching him.

 

"Stay focused you two," Phil warned over their comms.

 

"Sorry boss," They both said, turning their attention back to their awaited target. Finally, the man behind the table went to open the door.

 

"Oh fuck," Clint swore, his hands reaching for his rifle.

 

"Clint?"

 

"Stay down, I know these douche bags," He growled. "They're circus." Natasha simply raised an eyebrow. She knew very little about Clint, and what she did know wasn't a pretty picture. He'd joined the circus, which eventually turned into him being part of an evil freak show. An evil freakshow....

 

"SHIT!" He yelled, pulling Natasha close. He threw his quiver over his shoulder, loaded his bow, and shot out a grappling arrow. Natasha kept a firm grip on Clint as they swung through the air, landing in an alley as the acrobats burst through the window.

 

"Run?" She asked. A nod was all she got before they sprinted through the night. They had no idea where to head, other than towards the lights. They didn't get far before the swordsman caught them, swinging. Natasha gulped, then took her move; she lept up onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck before using the force to both choke him and send him crashing to the ground. Clint was having little success, and Natasha used her widow bite to stun the man attacking him.

 

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, when suddenly a shot came out of nowhere. It managed to hit Clint, but nowhere near anything vital.

 

"Fuck!" She swore, helping him to his feet. Someone jumped them from behind, managing to stab Clint in the ears before Natasha overtook her captor, throwing him to the ground. She attacked the man who was about to kill Clint and stabbed him. She gasped as he fell to the ground. Clint didn't waste a moment, pushing her forward into another sprint, ignoring the shooting pain in his leg. They found themselves outside of the city before long, an empty warehouse not far. They pulled themselves inside, sinking to the ground.

 

"Let me look at you," She told him. No response. "Clint, stop trying to be heroic and just..." She stopped short, as he looked up to her, ears gushing blood.

 

"Did you say something?" He asked. Her eyes grew as big as saucers, and she realized what must have happened.

 

"Can you hear me saying this?" She asked.

 

Clint tilted his head to the side. "Tasha speak up I can't.... I can't...." He paled and froze, realizing he couldn't even hear himself. "Oh Fuck what the hell happened?!"

 

"Shhhh!" Tasha hissed, pressing a finger to her lips. She took a stick and started writing in the dirt.

 

'You're hearing is messed up and we're stuck until morning,' she wrote. 'Be quiet and let me look you over.' He nodded slowly, trying to gulp back the fear rising up in him. He was a sniper. He RELIED on his senses. How was he going to be able to work if he couldn't hear? What was Phil going to...? Oh God.

 

"Comms. You got yours?" He asked. Natasha shook her head. He swallowed weakly. Well, they had no water, no first aid kit, and no way to call for help. Natasha ripped off part of her sleeve, tying it around Clint's leg to stop the bleeding. "Tasha, we need to rest." She nodded, pointing to him and then making a sleeping motion with her hands. "No way. You are NOT-"

 

'You're hurt. You need to rest more than me,' She wrote out. He humphed, but nodded.

 

"Cuddle?" She nodded, curling up by his side. They'd figure things out when the sun rose. For now, the important thing was to keep them safe. If anything had stuck with her, it was to do what keeps you alive.

 

* * * *

 

The next morning things went from bad to worse. Not only had they both fallen asleep, they woke to the sounds of gunfire at the door. Natasha woke first, dragging her gun out of it's holster. She shoved at Clint roughly, frowning at the amount of dried blood on his skin. He opened one eye, took in her stance, and drew his own weapons. No way he could shoot his bow right now, but a gun, he could handle sitting down. A few bangs later and the door went down, and suddenly it was an all out fire fight. Natasha swore in Russian at them, shooting until she ran out. Clint covered her as she reloaded, and then she started all over. They went like that, but she had only brought two clips with her. She paled when she ran out a second time.

 

_This is it,_  She thought.  _This is how you will die._  She closed her eyes as they closed in when all of a sudden....

 

_**Thwip! Bang!**_  Everyone went down, and she saw an arrow in each victim. She looked behind her to see Clint, bloody and bruised, but bow in hand, ready to shoot whoever dared to come closer. She then looked in front of her, to see Phil, and at least a handful of other agents in front of the warehouse. She about melted into tears at the sight of them, and realized they were safe.

 

* * * *

 

When they reached the Helicarrier, things went from bad to worse. In the process of extraction, the bullet wound in Clint's leg reopened, resulting in quite a bit of blood loss (And there was a lot of that to begin with). Natasha was cleared fairly quickly, and Maria was there with her the whole time. When she was discharged she ran straight to Phil.

 

"How is he?" She asked. Phil swallowed hard.

 

"Whatever they did to his ears, they destroyed his hearing," He choked out. "He's deaf."


End file.
